Mengobrol Dengan Pelayan Kafe Adalah Hal Buruk
by Chikara Hoshi
Summary: "Tapi harganya menjadi dua kali lipat," "HAH!" "Karena itu adalah kau," "HAH?" "Selain itu karena kau meminta pelayanan istimewa dariku…. Maka ditambah biaya 'pelayanan' itu tiga kali lipat dari harga pancake baru kami, Nyonya." "BUSED!" /Fanfic GinTsuki Oneshoot/
**Mengobrol Dengan Pelayan Kafe Adalah Hal Buruk**

 _ **GINTAMA ( Sorachi Hideaki )**_

 _ **Fanfiction by: Chikara Hoshi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pairing: Gintoki x Tsukuyo**_

 _ **Romance, oneshoot. Warning: AU, komedi garing, OOC, OOT**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bacalah fanfic di ruangan terang dengan jarak yang aman**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fanfic ini kupersembahkan untuk sakamutsu, Kirei Atsuka. Dan teman-teman yang membaca fanfic ini.**_

 _ **Mind to R &R?**_

…

Cuaca semakin panas hari ini. Jelas, sekarang sudah pertengahan Agustus. Itu artinya musim panas.

Udara terasa pengap tanpa angin. Walaupun pohon-pohon terasa hijau dengan daun-daunnya yang lebat. Tapi belum menunjukkan ada tanda-tanda angin berhembus.

Di pagi hari ini, orang-orang masih tetap terlihat sibuk.

Jepang memang kota yang sibuk, baik hari kerja maupun hari libur. Mereka tetap berkeliaran ke sana – ke mari mencari kesibukan mereka. Musim panas identik dengan liburan. Liburan ke pantai, atau mendaki gunung untuk mencari kesejukan. Atau mereka-mereka menyibukan diri untuk tetap bekerja karena watak orang-orang sekarang yang gila bekerja dan rasanya kalau tidak bekerja barang semenit pun seperti orang sakau.

Ya, tentu saja dengan guru SMA swasta yang satu ini.

Pria berusia dua puluh tahun lebih sedang mempersiapkan membuka kafe tempat ia bekerja selama ia libur musim panas.

Memakai kemeja biru telur asin, celana bahan hitam, sepatu pantofel coklatnya, dan apron hitam dengan lambang cangkir kopi dengan asap di atasnya.

Di balik keningnya yang tertutupi rambut perak acak-acakan itu, keringatnya mengalir turun. Walaupun masih pagi, dia sudah kegerahan. Dibantu rekan kerjanya, dia merapikan meja dan kursi, mengelap kaca, menaruh papan menu di luar pintu, dan lain-lain.

"Wah, Gin-san, kau kelihatan lelah sekali?" tanya salah satu rekan kerja laki-laki.

Gintoki hanya tertawa kecil, "Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya.

"Oh, Gin! Bantu aku menyiapkan bubuk kopi!" seru Maya. Gadis seumuran dengannya menuyuruhnya dari dalam dapur.

"Ya!" Gintoki segera ke dapur.

Kafe kecil ini kelihatannya selalu ramai. Lihat saja, baru juga buka, sudah ada saja orang-orang datang untuk minum kopi atau makan di kafe tempat Gin bekerja.

Mereka datang dengan tujuan yang berbeda-beda. Yang terlihat sekarang hanya beberapa anak muda yang datang mengobrol sambil makan dan minum kopi atau es yang disediakan, dan seorang mahasiswa yang berkutat dengan laptop dan kopi di sampingnya.

Bagi Gintoki yang masih baru, dia belum mahir membuat kopi atau makanan, jadi dia bertuga membantu dan menyiapkan hidangan kepada pelanggan.

Pintu berderit, lonceng kecil yang ada di atasnya berdenting. Tanda ada pelanggan lagi yang datang.

" _Irasshaimase_!"

Wanita berambut pirang itu masuk ke dalam. Atensinya langsung melihat Gintoki yang sedang merapikan gelas-gelas di bar panjang. Dia tersenyum dan mendekati Gintoki.

"Sedang kerja paruh waktu?" tanyanya.

Gintoki tersentak. Hampir saja dia menjatuhkan gelas-gelas. "Tsu-Tsukuyo?!"

Tsukuyo tersenyum geli, memutar badan lalu duduk di meja kosong dekat jendela.

"Hei, aku pesan kopi satu." Pinta Tsukuyo.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar." Jawab Gin. Tak lama Gintoki datang membawa secangkir kopi hitam panas.

"Ini."

Tsukuyo menghirup kopi itu, dan menyesapnya perlahan.

"Ah…" desahnya.

Gintoki masih berdiri di samping Tsukuyo yang sedang duduk.

"Ada apa, Pak Guru? Kau butuh uang tip?" tanya Tsukuyo. Gintoki merasa tidak senang dengan panggilan 'Pak Guru' walaupun dia memang seorang guru.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Apa kopinya enak?"

Tsukuyo tampak berpikir, "Hmm, kurasa kopi ini akan semakin enak jika seorang pelayan melayani pelanggannya." Ujarnya. Sedikit menggoda.

"Hah?" Gintoki menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Kau seorang pelayan kan?"

"Ya."

"Menurutmu apa tugas seorang pelayan?"

"Melayani pelanggannya –Tunggu! Jangan menanyaiku seperti itu, bodoh!"

Tsukuyo tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Gintoki mulai kesal. Rekan kerjanya di sekolah ini kadang selalu saja membuatnya malu. Di mana saja, kapan saja.

"Duduklah di depanku, Gin." Perintah Tsukuyo. Gintoki sedikit malu-malu dan gugup. Terlebih lagi rekan-rekannya mencibir nya dan menggoda hingga Gin tambah malu.

"Hei, Gin, kau mendapat tugas pelayanan khusus nih! Hahaha!"

"URUSAI!"

Gintoki akhirnya duduk di depan Tsukuyo. Guru wanita itu asyik meminum kopi sambil melihat beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi rumus-rumus matematika.

"Libur musim panas begini kau masih bekerja?" tanya Gin heran.

"Kau sendiri juga bekerja." Jawab Tsukuyo seraya menaruh cangkir.

"Aku hanya cari tambahan uang untuk melunasi uang sewa kontrakan." Dalihnya.

 _Pasti uang gaji nya dia sia-sia kan, dasar Gintoki_

"Ada tiga anak dari kelas dua yang memintaku mengajari mereka materi yang belum dipahami. Yah, aku tidak menolaknya. Berbagi ilmu itu bagus bukan? Dan aku salut dengan mereka yang mengisi waktu liburan mereka dengan belajar. Lalu, bagaimana dengan murid-muridmu?"

Gintoki hanya mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah." Responnya singkat.

"Apa para kelas tiga ingin tidak lulus ya? Murid-muridmu malas." Sindirnya. Gintoki membalas sindiran itu sambil mengupil, tatapannya singit.

"Memang. Murid-muridku jauh lebih unik daripada murid-muridmu yang rajinnya gak ketulungan, Mbak."

Tsukuyo menatap Gintoki jijik.

"Pantas saja… kelakuanmu pun seperti ini. Kasihan sekali."

Tsukuyo memesan kopi lagi, setelah cangkir pertamanya habis.

"Lari dari _sake_ , kopi pun jadi. Kau tidak khawatir dengan kafein berlebih? Merokok juga pula." Ucap Gin.

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa?" Tsukuyo berhenti meminum kopinya karena penasaran perkataannya Gin.

"Maksudku, kau itu kan perempuan. Merokok dan mengopi berlebihan tak baik lho. Minum kopi juga ada batasannya. Tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu, Tsukuyo."

Tsukuyo merona.

"Ke-kenapa kau seperti itu?! Bukan urusanmu!"

Gintoki mendengus, "Diberi tahu malah ngeyel."

"Ka-kau juga merokok!"

"Itu bukan rokok! Tapi lolipop!"

"Lolipop mana ada yang mengeluarkan asap!"

"Ada! Buktinya punyaku! Kenapa kau jadi sewot?"

Tsukuyo membuang muka. Bermaksud menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

"Tapi, Gin… terima kasih."

Alis Gintoki mengerut, "Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau sudah memerhatikanku."

Gintoki tersenyum. Dia tertawa pelan, "Oh, tunggu sebentar." Dia beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi ke dapur. Tsukuyo hanya diam. Dan agak penasaran, Gintoki mau apa.

"Ini, Bu Guru."

Gintoki memberi sepiring kecil pancake berlapis madu dan buah bluberi di atasnya.

"Menu baru kami. Kuharap kau suka." Kata Gin, dia nyengir kuda dan menaruh piring itu di depan Tsukuyo.

Tsukuyo memotong kecil pancake itu dan memakannya perlahan.

"Hm, enak." Gumamnya kagum.

Selama ia memakan pancake nya, Gintoki terkekeh kecil. Laki-laki itu menunjukkan buku menu.

"Tapi harganya menjadi dua kali lipat,"

Tsukuyo tersedak kaget, "HAH?!"

"Karena itu adalah kau,"

"HAH?"

"Selain itu karena kau meminta pelayanan istimewa dariku…. Maka ditambah biaya 'pelayanan' itu tiga kali lipat dari harga pancake baru kami, Nyonya."

"BUSED!"

.

.

.

"BWAHAHAHA!"

Gintoki tertawa sangat geli sekali. Dia sampai meringis kesakitan perutnya keram karena tertawa terlalu keras.

"Gintoki hentikan!" jerit Tsukuyo. Dia menggeram kesal, sekaligus amat malu.

"Yaampun… Hei, Tsukuyo. Rasakan balasanku itu, karena kau sudah sering membuatku malu kapan saja dan di mana saja." Cibir Gin.

"Jadi kau balas dendam?"

Gintoki menepuk pundak Tsukuyo.

"Bercanda."

"Bercandamu kelewatan." Tsukuyo menepis tangan Gintoki dari pundaknya.

"Maafkan aku. Sungguh."

Tsukuyo mendengus kesal. "Aku tidak mau memaafkanmu."

Gintoki sekarang malah mendadak menjadi bete.

"Kau curang, Tsuki. Aku selalu dibuli sama kamu lho." Katanya, sambil melirik Tsukuyo.

"Ma-maaf…" ucap Tsukuyo pelan.

Mereka berdiam cukup lama. Tak ada yang berani untuk bicara lagi. Tsukuyo sudah malas memakan pancake yang kini tinggal setengah. Cangkir ke dua kopinya juga sudah habis. Dia masih menyibukan diri mengoreksi tugas-tugas muridnya. Sedangkan Gin hanya mengorek telinga kanannya dengan kelingkingnya.

"Gintoki…" panggil Tsukuyo. Diam-diam mencuri pandangnya ke Gintoki.

"Hm?"

"A-anu… nanti malam kau sibuk tidak?"

Gintoki berhenti mengoreki telinga nya, "Tidak. Kenapa?"

Tsukuyo menarik napas dalam, "Ada festival di dekat kuil. Kamu mau pergi menemani aku ke sana? Boleh?" pinta nya pelan.

Gintoki menatap Tsukuyo dengan _deadfish eye_ andalannya sambil mangap.

"JA-JANGAN KAYAK ORANG TOLOL!"

Gintoki terkikik. Dia meraih pipi Tsukuyo dan membelainya lembut.

"Bodoh. Harusnya kan aku yang bilang itu duluan. Yasudahlah… tentu saja aku akan menemanimu."

" _Arigatou_ …"

Setelah membayar, Tsukuyo menghampiri Gintoki lagi.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Gin.

"Boleh aku datang lagi ke sini selama libur musim panas?"

Gintoki mengelus lembut surai pirang itu.

"Boleh…"

.

.

.

 _Berbicara dengan pelayan kafe yang satu ini menyebalkan. Tapi… kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika aku datang lagi ke mari. Gintoki… terima kasih._

 **Owari~**

 _ **Yosh… selesai juga. Haha…**_

 _ **Bagaimana fanfic nya?**_

 _ **Aneh kah?**_

 _ **Gaje kah?**_

 _ **Atau –apalah- X'D**_

 _ **Hoshi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Segala kekurangan, Hoshi mohon maaf. Semoga teman-teman menyukai fanfic ini.**_

 _ **Terima kasih sudah membaca~**_

 _ **-Chikara Hoshi-**_


End file.
